espoir de printemps
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: voulez-vous savoir pourquoi les raison se suivent? pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont tout simplement? C'est l'histoire d'un harpiste qui attends...


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka *po ma faute on me la ressortit ^^0* Artemis : Baka !!! Chtite : qu'est-ce que je disais T_T  
  
Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com  
  
Source : GW et une imagination un peu trop vagabonde ^^0 quoique quand on regarde de près c original a mort -_-  
  
Genre : légende ou conte mais plutôt légende ^^ Artemis : Tu connais la différence entre un mythe , un conte, et une légende au moins ??? Chtite : c a moi que tu pose cette question ? -______-  
  
Muse : Keimei et ce qu'elle couve qu'elle que soit le truc -_- Kei : c po un truc è_é c mon pitit na moi ^^ *chouchoute le neuneuf* *Séléné venant voir* Ohhhhh !!! Chtite : -_____________- Shinny : je peux le bouffer si tu veux ^^ Chtite : na po envie de me retrouver avec des death a la pelle -_- Shinny : aller toplait *chibi eyes tout mouillé qui va po génial avec la demande* Artemis *MDRRRRRRRRRRR* Séléné : (è_é) !!! Chtite : naaaaaaaaaaa pis ki sait de koi elle serait capable si tu faisais ça ^^0 Shinny : po juste T_T Kei : *caline son ?uf et a rien suivit de la convers' sur la tentative d'homicide envers son pov' oeuf* Disclamer : j'empreinte juste leur physique ^^  
  
Espoir de printemps  
  
Dans un bois où les feuilles grises jonchent le sol desséché Dans une forêt où toute vie semble avoir disparu Dans un bosquet où seul le vent glacial et mordant, apporte un semblant de vie. Un château où règne un éternel hiver Abrite un harpiste aux doigts de fée  
  
Sa harpe, instrument d'or et de fil d'argent Laisse filer des sons de diamants Sa beauté ensorcelante N'est rien comparé à celle de celui qui en joue  
  
Un homme à la chevelure de bronze et au visage de porcelaine Un musicien à la silhouette parfaite et au teint de lait Un magicien aux yeux de crépuscule et aux lèvres de pétales de roses Un homme qui attire d'autre homme Un musicien qui charme les dryades Un magicien qui ensorcelle les anges  
  
Mais que fait cette créature aux allures de rêve et aux regards envoûtants Dans ce château de grisaille ? Dans cette forêt des morts ?  
  
Il attend Il attend un songe Un mirage qui n'est pas réapparu Il attend que son c?ur se réveille Que sa voix puisse accompagner sa musique des fées Que son âme s'éveille Que ses yeux s'illuminent d'amour et de tendresse  
  
La musique d'espoir Passé la porte de ce château noir Devient vent glacé du soir.  
  
Qui saura entendre en écoutant le vent Des notes cristallines et rêveuses Qui parlent d'un c?ur qui sommeil ?  
  
Qui saura voir, en regardant le soir Le soleil aux teintes enflammées Se coucher sur un lit de soie bronzé ?  
  
Il a vu Il a entendu Il arrive  
  
Une nuit, cherchant la lune d'argent Il a entendu une musique d'espérance Un mince filet de note plus douce les unes que les autres  
  
Un soir au crépuscule Il a vu une cascade de bronze se répandre sur la mer Au-dessous d'un ciel bleu-violet.  
  
Le jour, voguant sur la mer aux reflets de lumière Il s'est rapproché Deux perles de glace sur un visage matte Se sont misent à contempler l'horizon avec impatience Ses cheveux s'emmêlant au fil des notes mélodieuses  
  
Une nuit, un bateau a accosté Un cheval noir comme la nuit est apparu. Un cavalier galope  
  
L'aurore se lève La neige rosée s'envole à chaque pas Illustrant la douce musique qui résonne dans le vent Il arrive à l'orée du bois  
  
Il y entre et chaque pas fit se recouvrir les arbres de milles couleurs Le terre se gorge d'eau et de vie La verdure monte du sol et les feuilles grises s'envolent Pour retomber en milliers de pétales multicolores Chacun des pas du jeune homme Amène le printemps dans la forêt Son cheval au milieu du trajet devint gris et blanc devant les grilles du château L'homme posa sa main sur le grillage La rouille disparaît Laissant place au blanc immaculé Le cavalier entre dans le château Qui prit peu à peu, les couleurs de l'aurore  
  
Il arrive enfin à la salle où le harpiste joue La pièce reste dans l'hiver L'homme écoute un instant Il s'approche La musique s'arrête Le harpiste se retourne  
  
- Je t'ai attendu. - Je suis là maintenant. - Tu repartiras. - Pas avant la moitié d'une année. - Alors profitons-en. - Oui.  
  
Dans les yeux du jeune homme Plus de glace, plus de gèle Juste une mer de tendresse et d'amour Les deux hommes s'enlacent à s'en étouffer Ils se séparent  
  
Le harpiste se remet devant l'instrument L'autre se place derrière pour l'enserrer sans le gêner Le musicien joue les notes de l'éveille Sa voix se fait entendre Douce et pleine de vie La pièce sombre s'illumine  
  
Le chant s'envole par-delà le château Eveillant les fleurs et les arbres à la renaissance Le refrain se répand avec le vent Ecartant les nuages et dissipant les orages Pour laisser les fines pluies chaudes La chanson se déverse dans le ciel, et appelle à la vie.  
  
Durant trois mois Elle égraine note après note dans les cieux Rendant aux forêts et aux champs leur habit de printemps Puis la musique s'arrête Le harpiste ne touche plus ses cordes  
  
Durant trois mois Lui et son amant, feront vivre l'été par leur amour  
  
Mais quand les trois mois finissent Un appel emporte celui aux yeux glacés  
  
L'été meurt Le harpiste pleure L'automne est apparu. Et le cycle recommencera Jusqu'au jour où il n'y aura plus besoins d'hiver Alors deux êtres pourront s'aimer à jamais.  
  
Cette histoire n'aura sa fin que dans bien longtemps.  
  
Chtite : peut-être mais finit pour moi ^^ Kei : *gagatise sur l'?uf* Chtite : -____________- et après on se demande pourquoi je sors des fics pareil -_- Artemis : Moi me demande tjs. Shinny : toujours po droit aux ?ufs a la coque ? *chibi eyes tout mouillé* Hecate : Je préfere les ?ufs durs en salades. Chtite : naaaa ça l'a traumatiser la dernière fois tu sais bien Shinny : je me rappelle surtout avoir été cuit a point T_T Artemis : ^^ Chtite : fallait po la chercher ^^0 pis lui cacher son ?uf a ce moment C T peut-être po la meilleure D idées ^^0 Shinny : pitetre ^^0 Artemis: pitètre vi -__-000 Chtite : review please ^^  
  
07/11/03 


End file.
